Shatterpoint: Panicked Echoes
by D'raekmus
Summary: As a result of a science experiment, U-Mos finds himself caught in the middle of a cold war, with both sides building bigger and better technology. With nobody to trust but an ancient foe, both Luminoth and Ing must find their place in this war. But, will their choice be the right one... or herald disaster?


A/N: Hey, all, this is part of my new _Shatterpoint_ series. I won't give out too much, but each _Shatterpoint_ story will be connected in some way or another.

This story came about with the idea of throwing everybody's favorite Luminoth (U-Mos) in a world strange to him, yet in desperate need of his advanced technological knowledge. Besides, there may be a romantic interest later on... Just gotta watch and find out ;)

Anyway, this is the first chapter, but its not too good. I suggest leaving reviews to help refine my writing.

So, without further ado, I give you _Shatterpoint: Panicked Echoes_

* * *

U-Mos stood at the top of the Great Temple, as multiple holograms surrounding him displayed video feeds of various places. Torvus' bogs were already being drained, with new trees being planted to replace the ancient grove. Agon Wastes began to show signs of vegetation again as the Light of Aether flowed into the barren lands, bringing back life to the world.

The Luminoth sighed, as he observed the cleanings done around Sanctuary, and repairs done to their homes, as the civilization transitioned away from their combat lifestyle back to peace and tranquility.

Though he didn't admit it, U-Mos did miss fighting the Darklings. Something about exerting himself felt... incredible. But, that time was gone, and he would have to learn to live like the others. In peace.

Yet... the Sentinel was having difficulty coming to terms with it. For too long he had protected the Temple to simply live a life of peace. Even after the Savior destroyed the Darkness, he couldn't rest.

The Luminoth shut down the video feeds, before stepping out of the Main Energy Controller Chamber, down the main elevator.

* * *

U-mos now stood inside the Hall of Honored Dead, looking up at the statue of V-Mos.

"Mother..." he said, his tone echoing through the halls. "I have tried for peace, and have succeeded. Yet I find myself yearning for combat. I do not understand why. I have tried to focus on peaceful applications, but I still desire the feel of running through Aether, fighting the Ing. Will I ever be able to achieve true peace like the others?"

He continued to stare at the statue for several minutes, as he tried to reason out what drove him to stand here.

As the Luminoth contemplated his confusion, the portal generator, a structure that had begun collecting dust from disuse, suddenly began humming. The startled U-Mos turned, as energy crackled from the normally-quiet machine, as an explosion suddenly tore through, pulling the Luminoth through a wormhole.

Without another sound, the generator powered off, becoming quiet once again.

* * *

As U-Mos regained consciousness, he noticed that his arms and legs were bound with a heavy metal. His senses detected a strong magnet holding his body back, preventing him from moving even an inch to attack.

A silver-haired man stood in front of the vessel, a wicked smile spreading across his face, almost like a large beast contemplating the tiniest of insects beneath. The person's mental presence was unnatural for a human, almost like there was something else to him.

"Very good, Dr. Beltone. I see that our portal generator is working quite well. Who knew interdimensional travel would be so easy..." he chuckled, before walking out of the small room.

"Get a DNA sample and put him with the other ones."

The Luminoth looked out at the man.

_Other ones?_

The human stopped a moment, before turning to the unseen operator.

"And put a neural inhibitor on this one as well. We don't want our new pets escaping, do we?"

U-Mos glared at the disrespectful human, as a tranquilizer gas filled his pod, incapacitating him again.

* * *

_You have awakened._

A strange voice called out telepathically, startling the Luminoth as he opened his eyes, discovering to his horror that he was in another similar pod, encased in a liquid.

_Don't worry, the liquid does nothing to either of us. It seems to be some kind of amniotic fluid, providing nutrition and sustenance while also keeping our higher functions limited._

U-Mos looked around for the source of the voice, only to see several other pods: Some contained Space Pirates of varying genomes, some indigenous wildlife from Aether, and other of creatures the Luminoth had never seen.

_Don't worry about seeing me, Luminoth. For I was your enemy. Once._

Realization sprang into the Sentinel's head, as he glared at the farthest container. To the untrained eye, it seemed to contain a sole Lumite, a large moth from Aether, but U-Mos knew better: the mind present inside the moth was that of an ancient enemy.

_So, the Ing survived... but what are you to do now, with no Dark World to survive?_ The Luminoth mocked.

The small Lumite glared back with matching intensity.

_Aren't you the least bit curious how I managed to bypass the natural light these creatures possess?_ It challenged, fluttering its wings to show its control.

U-Mos frowned, before nodding in resignment.

_Yes, I am curious. There was nothing about Lumites being possessed by Ing, yet here you are, an Ing living in a light creature._

The Lumite shrugged.

_It wasn't easy; my brethren wanted to terminate this one, but I was curious about it. With permission from my superior, I possessed the weakened creature. But, once I did, that was when I felt the collapse of our world. As I fled, I used the Lumite's light power to open a nearby rift. That was when something strange happened..._

_You see, Luminoth, I was unexpectedly pulled here, as Dark Aether, as you call it, collapsed. That strange, silver-haired man dismissed me as something to extract information on, and preserve. Apparently, this human creature is after biological information._

U-Mos looked the Darkling over, puzzled.

_You didn't try escaping?_

The Lumite ruffled its wings in indignation.

_Contrary to popular belief, moth, not all Darklings are bent on destruction. I was curious as to what this man was doing. I wanted information, not glory through death._

_That seems like a laugh, Ing._

The Lumite moved its limbs in a shrug.

_Think about it: did you ever stop to see if any Ing were watching you, studying you, trying to learn about you, or did you just go running in on the offensive?_

U-Mos sighed, shrugging in response.

_I don't know. I was born into this war._

_As was I, Luminoth. And yet... here we are, both in a spot far removed from our own world._

U-Mos looked the Lumite over carefully.

_Call me U-Mos. What is your name, Darkling?_

_Lower Ing have no name, but I have always favored the name Metallix. It seems to have a tough sound to it._

The Luminoth concealed a smile at the strange name, before turning serious.

_Alright, Metallix, I have a proposition: If we can put our differences aside, can we get along long enough to formulate an escape?_

The Ing-possessed Lumite hovered inside its cage for a while, ruminating on the idea.

_I agree, U-Mos. I have a plan, but you're going to have to trust me. Can you use your power to shed a little light on things?_

The Luminoth concentrated, forcing his mind to sharpen despite the sedatives.

_Light... it's a child's trick._

With one final push of effort, the Luminoth created a small sphere of light in the middle of the room, causing the Lumite to react, using the light to break its containment vessel.

Immediately, alarms went off, bathing the entire room in red light.

_Thanks, U-Mos. I'll be back once I've had a look around._

_You're leaving me here?_ The Luminoth telepathically roared, betrayed.

_It's the only option. They'd notice you gone in a heartbeat. Besides, with that little bit of light, I should be able to scout out this place. I promise, on my word as a Darkling, I will be back for you._

Without another word, Metallix vanished, as several soldiers crowded into the room.

"Containment vessel breached, sir!" one soldier reported, indicating the broken cage.

The silver-haired man looked it over with detached interest.

"Nothing to worry about, our research into that one is done. It's harmless, but I do want you to kill it on sight if you see it. Don't want Mithril knowing what we're doing, now do we?"

Without another word, the man and platoon walked out.

* * *

After what felt like hours, U-Mos felt a psychic presence brush his mind.

_Told you I'd be back._ Metallix taunted, flying back into the room.

_Any information?_ U-mos wondered, amazed that the Ing had come back at all.

The Ing shook its insectoid head.

_Not really. This base is part of some organization called Amalgam, who deal in terrorism, drugs, whatnot. Not really my cup of Nightbarb Tea to be honest._

U-Mos raised a single antennae in skepticism.

_You don't like the idea of killing?_

The Ing shook its head again.

_No, there's no real honor in killing weaklings. Even we "bloodthirsty" Ing have no respect for underhanded tactics._

U-Mos was silent a minute, as he marveled at the strange behaviours.

_I have explored this base, and I have uncovered some information about this place. Apparently, this Amalgam is looking to create a weapon to place people into an alternate dimension, hence why all these other creatures are here._

The Luminoth nodded in comprehension.

_An interdimensional oubliette. But why are they storing these other beings? Especially the ones from Aether._

The Lumite shrugged, crawling up the wall.

_Nobody knows. But, I'm willing to bet that they're working on some kind of new weapon to kill opponents._

U-Mos nodded, as he recalled the silver-haired human.

_I heard mention of a Mithril. Did you find any information on them?_

_No, U-Mos, but I will begin searching again. We're quite deep underground, but I'm confident that I have an escape route planned. But, I will need your help to pull it off, ok?_

_Of course, so long as you honor our arrangement._

The Lumite nodded, before flying off, fading in the artificial light of the bulbs.

Metallix soon returned, landing excitedly on U-Mos' tank.

_I can't believe our luck, U-Mos! While looking up information on Mithril, I noticed that these people possess a hangar filled with an unusual set of machines. The humans called them Arm Slaves, but they appear to be machines with systems that I can possess._

U-Mos nodded, as much as he could in his sedated state.

_Wonderful, Metallix. So, what's this Mithril?_

The Lumite chuckled, crawling along the glass in joy.

_Oh, that's the best part. Apparently, they're heroes of justice, and directly oppose Amalgam. I'm certain they'd be interested in our information... provided they give us sanctuary._

U-Mos chuckled, as he nodded in agreement.

_Thinking like a true tactician, Metallix. So, what's our escape plan?_

The Ing tapped against the glass.

_Wait until tonight, my friend. I will explain my plan then._

U-Mos looked up in confusion, as something that had bothered him from the beginning crept into his mind.

_If this tank is supposed to suppress our higher functions, why was I able to still use my psionics?_ He wondered.

The Dark Lumite twitched, considering his question.

_I do now know. Perhaps, U-Mos, its because of our advanced abilities. Most of the other creatures here are either those Pirates, whose natural tendency is to obey orders, or lesser creatures. But, let's worry about that later. We must rest._


End file.
